


Someday

by Kali Cephirot (KaliCephirot)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Longing, Spoilers, Unrequited Love, Young Justice: Invasion - Freeform, traught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he first takes the picture, Dick is sure he's going to erase it soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

**Someday.**

He downloads the picture, of course, to his own personal Dick Grayson laptop, the one he has made sure not even _Batman_ can get into. Wally has his souvenirs, he has his pictures of things that, he knows, one day are going to be hilarious.

But, since it's going to be an hilarious situation soon-ish, and that situation, if he assumes correctly, is going to come during a mission, he puts the photo over his wristband as well, not even bothering with a password other than 'l4f4b0utdis', because he doubts it's going to take more than two, perhaps three months for Artemis to find out who he is, to get a clue out of something he as Robin or maybe just plain Dick will say. No need to keep it more hidden than that.

*

Dick changes the password after she tells them about her family, moves it from his easy-to-access files to a second coded level and tells himself that it's just in case and that's about it.

*

When Wally and Artemis decide to quit, together, Dick thinks about deleting the picture.

Instead, he files it under his fourth-coded-security level, where the information about Wayne Enterprises is scripted and very well safe and he wishes for a hard, long moment that things were back how they were when he took the picture, that he could go to Kaldur and Dick could yell to someone who would understand how it wasn't _fair,_ how it wasn't fair his two best friends had fallen in love and were simply leaving.

But things are complicated enough and whatever reasons he has for keeping the picture, at least he puts it away and promises himself that he'll erase it ASAP.

*

Dick makes sure that no-one is watching before he brings the photo up on his holoscreen.

Usually, the photo lays hidden in the depths of the memory of his wristband. By this point and several pgrades, if anyone other than him tries to get to it, it doesn't only mean that he's dead, but also that whoever is trying to access his data is going to have a) a virus destroying every bit of information the machine they're accessing with has and b) a bomb that will blow up five minutes after it has been connected to a computer Dick hasn't previously registered.

But the password to open the file, was someone to pass over all the previous traps he has set, is fairly simple, and he hasn't thought about changing it for almost a year now.

_Artemis._

In any other situation, he would smile at the photo. It's funny, kinda, how different they can look, how different they don't (and how grateful he is that he DID grow into his ears). In the picture, Artemis looks shocked at the stranger coming up close, putting a hand over her shoulder, making a cryptic comment and Dick has mused that he was lucky that she was still adapting or, he's sure, Artemis would have kicked him for invading her personal space like that, would had glared at him and, had he been any other kid, that would've sent him running away fast. He usually smiles at that, but now Dick knows he's frowning, and he has to make sure he _isn't_ soon, has to make sure that he seems as confident on this plan as he has said he is.

Five years ago, over that photo, he had believed they had the world at their feet, almost. He didn't, perhaps, think that they could conquer everything, but he had thought that, together, they'd be able to overcome just about everything that challenged them.

Dick doesn't allow himself to sigh. Not now. Maybe not ever.

"We'll laugh about this someday..."


End file.
